The Color of Intent
by e0verlord
Summary: It was only recently that everything began to change at their otherwise quiet school. The prince had his spotlight. The fans had their clubs. Yet... when things began to shift and disturb the metaphorical waters of his school, he caught scent of something. As he turned to look, he saw... Her. She was everything that he saw in himself. But she only saw another. Her Senpai.
1. Alone With His Thoughts

She was everything that he saw within himself. Reserved passion that had previously been hidden from the world, from view. She began to move now, removing threats to her current passion…. Yes, he noticed. How could he not?

He had been restraining himself ever since he moved to this school. He had been warned that another incident simply couldn't be risked. The school's reputation would not allow for incidents to simply go unnoticed. Yet, thus far, she had managed to avoid attention. How long would she pursue this? Would she eliminate the entire student body? Would she turn that blade she borrowed from the gardening shed in his direction?

He couldn't help but shudder at the thought even as he pondered the kitchen supplies he methodically sharpened. He lifted the knife blade and turned in the light, to inspect his work. The metal was smoothed, no longer holding onto the marks and clumsy nicks that the other students left in them. He studied the gleam, the beauty it caught in the light…. It would cut well and cleanly.

His smile stretched his face as he methodically turned the blade in his hand and pressed the metal flat against his arm. With his back to the empty room, he began to slide his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. He moved the arm hiding the blade close to his face, and for all appearances seemed merely to adjust the sleeve on his wrist, but this was the moment he took to tuck the handle of the blade into the strap of his watch, where the knife itself could be held secure, to await the moment he did wish to use it.

 _Wait a little longer, Senpai…_ He thought to himself as he left the room. His fingers grazed the switch and snapped it off. In the fading twilight, he saw his eyes catch the bleeding light of the sun. Living passion was the ember so beautifully reflected in his gaze. It seems like hers, he mused, when she moves and when she focuses on her target. Those eyes would notice him soon.

 _I come for you._


	2. Her Resolve

She remained distant from the classmates, as she always did. As she left the class at the end of this new day, she seemed quite in control. Her expression seemed cold and sullen, though this time she wasn't staring around in search of a particular person. Other things were on her mind.

The soft buzz of a vibrating phone caught her attention. She quickly identified it as her own phone, and so she removed it from her bag and looked at the screen again. Info-chan.

She frowned, caring little to hide the disgusted expression. This pervert seemed so eager to talk with her lately. Fortunately, it was only a text message. Unfortunately, mere characters on a screen didn't bring one any closer to identifying the person in question. Did she want to know? Not terribly. Did she need to know? That, of course, would depend heavily on what else they chose to do with their time.

 _I noticed you seemed down today. My offer still stands._

The girl in the school uniform, quite ignored by the other students as she passed by the fountain, only spared a moment to glance around and to ensure that she wouldn't trip over something. Her thumbs moved over her keypad.

 _You're sick._

...

 _I know the market._

The girl in the open silenced her phone and hid it away. The police had only just managed to clear out from the day before. There had been no body and everyone had been asked if they had seen where the unfortunate girl disappeared to. Everyone assumed that she merely excused herself early. Sometimes she did that if everything had been taken care of in the classroom. She wasn't class president or anyone who had any special tasks that required their attention, and so there was nothing to stop her from going ahead.

Still, she was among the scant few who knew without the barest hint of doubt where the body was. She was confident that it would not be found. Even if it was, there was no motive. Assuming, of course, one could effectively sift through the other remains that were constantly being cycled through...

She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and turned to look at the school grounds. She knew where the trail of blood had been. She knew the feeling of heavy rainfall on her back and shoulders. She knew where the students had been at that hour. Her excuse was not questioned. Her spare uniform was never recovered or questioned. Yet even as she recalled these details with mechanical precision, reality moved before her, and time proceeded without her notice. It might have gone on indefinitely until she saw the figure of her dreams step out of the door.

Perfect in every way. The smile of an angel. The light of everything beautiful in the eyes of this one who seemed to glide effortlessly. Every step... Every step seemed to amplify the sound of her heartbeat. Her shoulders fell and she couldn't help the smile that began to overtake her expression, nor could she help the heat that rose in her cheeks or that colored her expression. She barely felt herself move to step out of the way, so as not to interfere with the heavenly strides taken by _Senpai._ Ever kind. Ever gentle. Ever present in her dreams as she collected the small tokens that graced her path.

Her thoughts were entirely lost in the moment when those perfect eyes glanced her way, still smiling. Nothing at all could interfere with so perfect a beauty, that it manifested in this person who heaven must have sculpted from her dreams. Could there be any doubt that this was the one? This was _THE_ one for her?

One day... one day, she vowed when she at last could hear her thoughts. You will notice me. _You're going to love me._


	3. Red Meets with Him

_\- Yan-kun's Source-  
\- April 10th –  
\- Sunny - _晴れの天気

He had been watching her as she left the school. This was his habit as of late, and he felt it served him well. Through all of his years, for all of the days that he spent dreading each new school day, lined with the toxic thoughts of cheer and joy that none of these students deserved, few things had granted him such energetic motivation as this. It was a strange thing, desire. It began to flood his dreams, his idle thoughts, and it invited him to such strange rapture… as though it would draw him into the sea, where he would drown in the depths of her eyes. How dark they were, the emotions she hid! But not unfathomable to one such as he… who lived in the bathypelagic midnight beneath the depths of humanity.

He simply had not been imagining when he saw her pass in the hallway, the weapon tucked behind her back, her otherwise light and jovial conversation that pacified the worries of those who were not her targets.

No, he knew that expression.

He felt his hands slowly tense at his sides as he watched that familiar darkness escape her eyes as she took in what she saw behind her in the walkway before the school. It was not him that she stared at. No, it was another that was seen and that she focused on. He knew he was not obscured by the window, but being on the second floor of the building, looking down at the main walkway below, he could see the students come and go. He could see her turn. He could see the strength he respected and desired fade in such a hurry as she focused on…

He frowned, compelled to stay where he was. He watched. He swallowed as his heartbeat began to speed up. No other details mattered as he saw her continue to watch the object of her infatuation as they passed the fountain and left the school grounds in the company of the few and loyal friends that ever followed that distraction. Still she stared after them. Still after someone else. His eyes flicked to the retreating form of her affection. With all the confidence of someone who knew nothing about another's attention on them, that arrogant amalgamation of flesh behind an inviting and passive smile…. How dare they?

He finally tore himself from the window and his expression reset. He left the room with brisk steps. He flexed his hand and shifted his wrist, where the pressure of his concealed and borrowed weapon affirmed its presence. It was still there. It wasn't time for him to use it, yet…. Was it necessary for him to bring it along quite yet? From what he had been able to observe, she had not begun any bold campaign to secure the object of her affection. Yet could he allow himself to wait for that? Could he hesitate any longer when she was staring and pining after someone who still seemed entirely ignorant of her feelings?

"Do you want help?"

He stopped and turned. The girl with the boldly red hair was standing in the hallway, causally leaning against the wall She adjusted her glasses. He felt the air leave his lungs. "What do you want?"

"Let's focus on what _you_ want." The self-named Info-chan redirected and angled her head slightly as she looked at him. The slight smile did little to reassure him of this stranger's vested interest.

She first contacted him, and when he refused to respond, she began to see him in person. Such an intrusive and meddling annoyance. She accused him, at first, for being a stalker. Quite a statement coming from an anomaly with bright red hair and contacts behind glasses. Everything about her seemed manufactured and false, just enough to make him wonder if she would even bleed normally. She seemed too analytical, too calculating, too self-interested, and too distanced from any of the cliques. Despite their claims of independence, even the self-assured rebels and yankees had their cliques. Info-chan refused to connect with others so closely. He never saw her with others. To him, she was an enigma that he did not trust.

He narrowed his eyes. The sooner she had said her peace, the sooner he could get after what he wanted.

She straightened from the wall and clasped her hands behind herself. He noticed, however, that despite the very open stance she held, she maintained distance from him, outside of strike range. However, it wasn't quite far enough to validate raising her voice. The school was emptying out, but yes, there were still others who could hear their conversation. Potential witnesses were everywhere. Surely Info-chan knew this.

"You're interested in her." She spoke with all the emotional investment of someone who was merely reciting historical facts. He felt tension across his back and shoulders as he contemplated the quickest way of silencing her. She continued. "She is interested in-"

"I know." His voice was short. He wished their conversation was just as short. "What do you want?"

Info-chan smirked and lifted her fingers to her glasses and adjusted them on her nose, causing them to catch the light and obscure her eyes from his sight. She never dismissed her smile, which was turned at an angle that seemed more for her own pleasure and whatever she was thinking. It bothered him.

"I'm just a reporter who wants a good story." She coyly shifted on her feet. However, this strange movement seemed to contradict the expression that lingered in her eyes. He almost mistook it for the eager hunger he once saw in a police dog that was tense against the leash. In any case, she carried on, and her tone seemed to slide into the tone of a fangirl, which was a tone he understood marginally better. "Just think of the ratings that will come when I can write out the tale of two lovers, separated by circumstance and direction! She doesn't notice the one who loves her so dearly!"

He rolled his eyes. _Utaku…_ "I don't want you writing about me."

"I can do more than write. I can help." The spectacled maiden seemed to suddenly collect herself. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and that was fortunately just past the bright red locks of the self-named Info-chan. Was she even a student here? She implied such. Then again, how would he know? He never bothered with the school's paper save to use it for kindling or to shield himself occasionally from the rain.

His glare was ignored and his silence seemed to be taken for conscripted curiosity, for she pressed on with her explanation. "I can write letters and convincing love notes, for starters, but I also have access to resources that no other member of the student body does. I can give you times, places, opportunities, and even the weaknesses of anyone you might want to target. All I need is a good photo of them sent to me and I can tell you anything you want to know."

This smelled terrible to him. It was not the scent of recent cleaning solution drifted the halls but the suspicious offer. _Nothing_ was free. "What do you get out of this?"

He almost expected her to dodge the question with a vague answer, but he would find himself mildly surprised.

"For favors, I only charge good photos. Panty-shots." The glasses gleamed dangerously. He couldn't doubt that her eyes matched the shine.

He felt his nose and upper lip twitch slightly. It wasn't particularly out of disgust, but for the sheer confusion that overtook him. This female was admitting to buying and selling of otherwise private images, and seemed not to care for the source. He had no desire to focus on so mundane on such a thing, and he considered himself grateful that he was not a target of such attention.

On the other hand, were he to be so privileged as to know the color and preference of… But then his mind knew and suddenly focused on another detail. The moment such an image reached Info-Chan, it was worth no more than a basic _yen_ piece, and then ogled and drooled over by the barbarians he was forced to share classrooms with. He knew their kind too well. The maiden in the room seemed to startle, for she took a step back. He focused his attention on her once more and felt the fingers of his hands begin to relax once more. That thought deeply upset him. He was surprised by how quickly the emotion overtook him, and also that it had been noticed by another.

"I will keep that in mind." He moved his hands into his pockets and turned to the stairs. He doubted he would have need of Info-chan's services. However, that did not remove the possibility of ever needing them. For the self-serving reasons that she made known to him, she had services to offer, and he seemed to have the means to achieve what she wanted. He doubted that he was her only source.

"You know what would be good for the paper?" She continued to speak after him. He did not bother to slow his steps. "A murder on school grounds."

 _Another?_ He felt his eyebrows tense on his forehead. But then, it might be just as likely that Info-chan wasn't aware of the first death. Or was she merely seeking the drama in the most intense way she knew how? Suppose it would be in the mind of an _utaku_ to dream up something that might appear in a manga.

Fortunately, he was not bound to her desires. His priorities were otherwise directed, and there was much left to do. Yes, there was too much left for him. The school year might have only just begun, but even a year's time vanished too quickly when one pursued something. He wasn't sure how long _she_ would remain free, before she ever gained the courage to speak to the precious _senpai_ that she fixated on. That wasn't much time at all.

 _I suppose I'll have to speed my course to you, love._ Perhaps the most startling revelation of all was how easy it was to attach himself to this purpose when nothing seemed to deserve his attention before. It felt easy. It felt right.

Then, did utilizing the red-haired girl's offer profit him? Would it help or hinder his efforts?

He would have to consider this more fully, he decided, as he mounted his bike and left the premises again, ever mindful of the pressure on his watch, against his wrist, and against his arm as he rode. He made his casual loop after the course _she_ took home. He did not allow himself to slow his bike, lest she glance outside and see him, and become adverse to his presence. After seeing her light on, and seeing her form briefly silhouetted against the curtain he was satisfied that she was safe, he continued his journey to his abode, to await the morrow.


	4. First Meeting

_-Yan-chan's Questions-  
\- April 11th –  
\- Sunny - _晴れの天気

 _BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

Sluggish muscles drug her toward her alarm clock. She shut off the sound and began to move herself to get ready for school. The process was easier than previous years, if but for the anticipation of who she looked forward to seeing at school. Paradise was found there and she never felt more alive than when she knew her true love was there.

Backpack on her shoulder, shoes on her feet, she hopped onto her bike and pedaled through the bright and optimistic light of an April Morning. Especially lately, the ride was a joy and the roads were easy to travel. She tied up her bike and skipped into the main courtyard. The other students were filing in as the bells chimed and alerted them all to the hour. They wouldn't have too much longer to find their first classrooms and to otherwise behave like normal teenagers. She cast her eyes about and searched the crowd for the face that brought warmth into her life.

As she looked, from the number, an intense pair of eyes looked back. They were new. Or, newer. She couldn't recognize his face from the previous year, or any in her current year. She felt that he was a junior-classman, but that didn't help her know much about who he was. He looked away not long after she glanced at him, but he seemed to hesitate a moment too long.

Weird.

She drew out her phone and switched to her camera. Trying to disguise her behavior as one just checking her phone for messages, she angled the camera toward the loosely gathered group of students that migrated toward the doors to join those that arrived early. She zoomed the camera onto the one who had the intense glare, took the picture, and then previewed the picture to be sure it was the one she wanted to send. This damned stranger was stealing away time she normally used to see _senpai!_

She quickly sent off the image to Info-chan. She expected that Info-chan would reply quickly. She locked and returned its phone to its normal resting place with little more than a flick of her wrist. The bell rung once again and she looked out over the crowd of incoming students. She couldn't find the face she looked for. What kept _senpai_? The flu was going around… WAS SENPAI ILL?!

The bell did ring, so maybe she just missed her chance and everyone was already inside. Maybe that was it. Senpai was considerate and knew that there was a festival coming up. Sometimes students came to school early so they could get more work done. Maybe that's what happened.

Pacified for now, she turned from her search and went to her first class.

 _She saw me._

He felt suspended in the void between moments, where even the measurement of time didn't exist. Her face still held the shade of the moon's uncertainty, clouded by her thoughts, but the expectation of her expression granted him a momentary thrill. If she could but look his way again! That when she looked, it was for him! But her gaze did not linger on him long. No, the eternity ended. She seemed troubled, confused, or even bothered by having spotted him amongst the crowd.

He felt his heart churn within him and his frustration snarled in displeasure. The murmur of student voices seemed a fitting backdrop of sound, adding static to the discordance in his thoughts. She might have seen him, but he certainly wasn't noticed. Little more than an obstruction in her search for someone else. He had his suspicion about _who_ that was…

He was almost surprised when he found his classroom. The teacher had already arrived an was addressing her students. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room fell quiet. He and apologized to the teacher. He heard her scolding, and mechanically logged it away in his mind as having occurred. He was not ordered to stand outside, as it had only been a few minutes, but the rebuke was enough to disrupt the atmosphere one expected for a classroom. He bowed again and made his way to his seat, making eye contact with no one, and then began to absorb the most he could from this class.

Oh? They were learning about the feudal era. War and the finer details of conquest. He could make use of this class.

With his thoughts favorably turned to applying the content of this class, he smiled. He took notes, and occasionally, he stopped to begin writing her name, though with neither ink or lead. She was his Edo. He would be _Date Masamune_. He would not be beaten here.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, the students broke again into their cliques and to their friends. Conversation entered the courtyard, concerning various shows, games, school drama, and the like. She entered the courtyard, armed with her lunchbox, and looked around. Senpai generally ventured outside on a day like today, especially when others in the same class gathered around the fountain.

Finding the knights and squires of the valued highness wasn't difficult. They talked about everything, even about those who preferred to avoid cliques in general. The prince was a friend to all. As casually as she drifted through the hallways, she moved closer to them. She walked as though she would eat her lunch under the Confession Tree.

"-for the English exam?"

"I'm ready. I bet Koki-kun could ace it without even trying."

The blue-haired male didn't seem to respond to the compliment. If he was within hearing distance, it didn't seem to matter one way or another. He simply continued eating while the others conversed.

"You don't look confident, Sosuke."

The aquamarine male seemed to awkwardly smile and could only offer a shrug. "English is hard. I'd rather study Chinese or some other language."

One of the girls in the circle seemed to scoff with a smile. "You haven't been studying, have you?"

He chuckled nervously.

Disappointed that this conversation seemed unlikely to include her favorite topic, the twitterpated girl sat down and opened her bento in the shadow of the tree. She continued to listen for the remainder of the lunch break. Somewhere in the middle of this, she drew out her phone again and checked for any new messages. Not many needed to be in touch with her, but as per usual, Info-chan was on the case with information about the picture she sent…

Outside of her notice, across the stone walkway and by the tree opposite of the confession tree, he sat. His back was against the tree, his uniform coat was draped over his right leg, his very simple lunch in his left hand. He glanced up occasionally, if to ensure that she was able to eat in peace. She was undisturbed, displaying many characteristics of someone who preferred to be by themselves.

It was safer this way, he reflected, mindlessly chewing on rice that had chilled. He much preferred fresh rice, but it couldn't be helped, father was always out of door before dawn and he was left to his own devices for his meals. Simple, yes, but he was practically an adult and able to take care of himself just fine. Still, he often missed the warm meals his mother used to make. He looked forward to the day when he was father, and his life was complete with wife, home, job, and all of the blessings and benefits heaven gave to the wedded. Not the least of which, of course, warm and tasty food.

He frowned slightly as he looked at his humble meal bundle. How did it compare to what she packed?

He set his box on his coat and left it under the tree as he strode in her direction. He rounded the tree she sat in the shadow of and casually leaned his shoulder to the cherry blossom's trunk. She looked up from her phone and the text message she was reading.

What was he doing here?

His eyes flicked from the box of food in her lap to her face. She still struggled to understand what he was doing. He was a complete stranger to her, and at the moment he was still looming over her. She wasn't interested in sharing her lunch if anyone was careless enough to completely forget it. (Senpai's needs aside, of course. Senpai will always be the exception.)

"Please forgive my rudeness." He suddenly straightened and bowed. "I noticed you were sitting alone and… I…"

Energy was slowly sparking around his heart, but mostly in his head. He disliked the heat in his face, somehow inspired by the piercing gaze. He swallowed and tried to locate the sentence he dropped. His salvation was found in her bento box.

"What did you make for lunch?"

She moved the lid over the box, obscuring its contents from his view and defensively wrapping her arms around it. "It's just rice, pork, and tempura."

He continued to look at the box. His face was able to cool down, thankfully, as long as he didn't maintain eye contact. At least for now. He wanted to overcome this trait, as he was certain it wasn't earning any respect from her. She, of all people, couldn't see him as weak!

"That sounds much better than the rice I brought." He chuckled, and anxiously began to scratch the back of his head. Why was this difficult to do?

He seemed to be having trouble speaking, she reflected. Though, seeing that he was nervous allowed her to relax a little bit. He brought his food, that meant that he wasn't likely to be after hers. His laughter faded. She couldn't think of anything to say or ask. The silence.

She turned her attention to her lunch and began to eat again. He seemed to take the hint, bowed, and with another apology, he excused himself to return to his day-old chilled rice. The short conversation reverberated madly in his skull and overwhelmed his hearing as he sluggishly sat down, picked up his coat and rice, and tried to eat again. She brought rice… and pork… and tempura.

He could almost taste it.

When he left and returned to his lunch, she watched him go, just to be certain. Nothing unusual…. Just some strange loner… She turned back to her phone and unlocked the screen to read what Info-chan had to say about him.

 _Ayato._


	5. Intermediate

Ayato…

 _He just moved in from another district._ Info-chan's message read plainly and leapt straight to the point. _He's a loner and keeps to himself, but he seems devoted. Rumors say that he's been kicked out of a few schools already. He's a junior-classman to you._

It wasn't much at all, was it? She frowned as she typed another question.

 _What was he expelled for?_

 _He's new, so I'll have to find out more._ Info-chan was disappointing her by not telling her enough. She had information on everyone at the school and she couldn't tell her anything about this Ayato fellow? He was strange and he seemed awkward. Was there really nothing known about him?

She frowned and slid her phone into her bag. Lunch was reaching its conclusion and Senpai had moved on, followed by the loyal entourage. The empty bento was packed away and moved into her bag. It took her a little while, but she was able to find her center again with thoughts following the remarkable beauty of senpai. She would have to find a better way to get close to him. While she loved the form and outline of Senpai, with each passing day, she was losing her contentment with distance. She was dreaming of being on his arm, seeing that handsome smile turned in her direction.

She pressed her hands to her face, marveling at how hot her cheeks felt. She tried to shake her head clear of these feelings, as they were sure to be noticed by others. The bell distracted her and startled her, and newly worrying that she would be late and her reputation marred, she picked up her feet so she could rejoin her class.

He watched her go. She was watching her precious senpai, and still seemed so ignorant of him. Even after their interaction, she had been quick to forget him. This needed to change. He needed to be in her view. He yearned for her to smile for him. He wanted her to laugh, to be alive, and to be comfortable in his embrace. It flooded his brain. It was eating at his skull like acid on a wooden table.

He would not be himself until she was his. He moved his fingers to his phone and typed out a quick message, a question to the red-haired girl. She already knew enough, and she seemed to know too much, but information was useful. A war was won on the knowledge a commander made use of.

 _I need to know everything about Taro Yamada._


	6. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Uniforms were still commonplace as it would have been unheard of for any in the student populous to be dressed in anything else. That said, there was an abundance of red in hair decorations, bracelets, trinkets, and there were more treats that were brought to school for the express purpose of being delivered to another.

A cute tradition, and one that overwhelmed even her feelings as she clutched the small parcel that was balanced on her _bento_. It was a humble and tiny box that held a chocolate piece, decorated with the lightest soft-pink covering. She just had to find a way to get it to senpai.

Something of this monumental importance couldn't be merely slid into his locker!

She swallowed and looked around the courtyard, suddenly anxious. What if she was seen? Info-chan probably already knew, but she also wouldn't tell a soul, so it wouldn't matter, but that didn't mean that others wouldn't see her and get in her way. Senpai might have been a personality that preferred to be alone, but he was watched. Yes, he was prince of the school! That just made it harder to isolate him from those who wouldn't possibly be able to love Senpai as Senpai deserved!

No one could ever love senpai like she did. There was no doubt!

She steeled herself and rushed into the school, determined not to make eye contact, lest she lose her nerve on the way. Into the hallway, past the stairs, and straight to her seat. She stopped suddenly, dropped her bag into place, and then sat. It was still morning, and there was time yet before anyone could, or would, deliver their gifts.

"Valentine's day!" One of the school girls sighed. She moved to her seat, in plain sight of Ayano while the rest of the class continued to file in. Koharu Hinata, Ayano remembered. She enjoyed cooking, when she last heard. "So many new recipes I want to try!"

Confirmed.

"I swear, Koharu-chan, all you think about is food!" Mina Rai, member of the martial arts club, rolled her eyes. "Well, do your best."

Koharu smiled and turned in her chair so she could continue talking to the girls who came with her. "So, do you have anyone you're giving chocolates to?"

Mina shook her head. "Nah. There's no one here I feel strongly enough about."

"How can you feel that way?!"

The surprised declaration turned everyone's attention to bright hair that bounced atop a dramatic face painted to match some degree of perfection. The roses bound into her hair seemed to gleam with the intensity of her eyes as she turned, braced herself on her desk, and held up a small box. Even the see-through lid seemed to magnify whatever intense beam of hope shone from this dramatic princess.

Ayano winced at the brightness. So much light. Was it necessary?

"Valentine's day is the perfect opportunity to inspire love and to declare your devotion in the form of a gift!" She lowered the box only slightly as she set her free hand on her hip and arched it slightly as she cast a glance about the room. She was heard, and she knew it, but she also knew that it was in good form to make eye contact with your audience to drive your point home.

"An American singer once declared 'Everybody loves somebody sometimes!' Of course, as an actress and a master of inciting feelings in others, I also know that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. The most romantic way to start is with chocolates."

Ayano felt nauseous.

Mina's shoulders were flat and she seemed to hold a mildly perturbed frown. Koharu seemed a little more forgiving. "Who are you planning to give chocolate to, Kizana-chan?"

The flamboyant maiden giggled. "I'm going to wait for just the right moment, and when I find it, I'm going to give this custom rose chocolate to Yamada Taro. He cannot possibly refuse!"

It was at that moment that Ayano couldn't hear anything further. The image flashed in her head of the gaudy girl sauntering into senpai's sight and offering the box and the chocolates, feigning humility as she did so. Senpai was too polite to refuse anyone. Senpai would fall for the trick and the dramatic lies. An actress could hide her evil just long enough to steal senapi away. Ayano could not easily pull herself away from the vision.

This evil should not be allowed! Kizana would hurt senpai. She would lie to him, drag him through the worst pain: Break his heart. She _couldn't_ possibly love senpai if she was so caught up in herself.

The door closed and the teacher entered the room, calling everyone to order as politely and matter-of-factly as she always did. Words were mutters and whispers.

"When do you plan to do it?"

"The most romantic time, of course." The red smile widened. "Three forty five."

Whatever the lesson was about, Ayano couldn't hear it and she couldn't focus on it. Her mind was too busy, too full of action and plans that were suddenly piecing themselves together. She felt frozen in space, as though the world had paused, and it continued without her. Senpai was in danger of being stolen away from her.

She had to stop Kizana from reaching senpai at quarter to four. There was the nurse's office. There were tools in the gardening shed. There were any number of pencils. There were fitness tools, weapons in the martial arts club, knives in the kitchen used by the cooking club….

Class broke and she was in a daze. She managed to snap a picture of Kizana, who was much too happy to pose before sauntering off to her next presumed obligation. The image was immediately sent to info-chan.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

He took a slow breath and exhaled. A bothersome holiday the Americans brought with them. Now it had to do with giving chocolates, picking favorites, and making sure that you weren't too offended if you were ignored. Some students had a harder time with this than others. It was never his trouble or bother, as womenfolk had a tendency to avoid him.

Besides all of this, he wouldn't have accepted their gifts, for he cared for none of them, save the beauty who was driven by her desires and in whose soul he found a part of himself. She, and she alone, could sanctify a gift and only from her would it be worthy to accept.

The bell rang and he moved from his chair to stretch his legs.

"How many do you think you'll get this year?" One of the students asked, who he never cared to learn the name of.

The other student shrugged. "At least one, but I wouldn't be surprised if I had three. I am the handsomest man in the room."

Boastful bastard, Ayato thought to himself, grateful to be clear of them when he stepped into the hallway. It was decently full of people, most just out to enjoy the fresh air before they would all retreat to the classroom again. He excused himself to the bathroom, caring little about the pining sighs of the girls who happened to see whoever they loved from another classroom pass them by. He counted himself grateful they were not looking his way.

In rounding down another hallway, he caught sight of the person he never would never miss.

His angel was gliding through the hallway, again wearing the expression that sent an exquisite shock down his spine. Elated to see her determined focus, he watched and stared as she stepped into a spare room. Her phone had been in her hand, but at the moment, she wasn't carrying a weapon.

He felt himself tremble, excited now, and he forced himself to breathe so that he could center his thoughts. She was on the move. A predator with a goal and all the cunning of a person. There was no hunt like the hunt of a man. He slid down the hallway, his ears newly focused on each step that echoed in the halls, his eyes trained on the trail he saw, his mind repeating to his eyes the steps she took. What was her plan? What was she going to do? Who was going to be her target?

* * *

A knife… would be too painful, too obvious. Kizana spins too much. She would spin right into the blade, scream a horribly dramatic and shrill note, and she would immediately attract attention. That wouldn't work. Kizana needed to be hushed and silent. Yes… something much more subtle was needed to keep Kizana out of the way.

Kizana. Info-chan said that Kizana was a member of the drama club. Though she had been two weeks late in the year, she was here now, and Info-chan said that the girl was determined to become the most popular girl in school and to become a famous actress. High ambitions for a painted peahen.

This room had a lot of large and empty cases, mostly for instruments. The ones that were used to hold the instruments themselves were by the band room, but these extra ones were here for when the band and musicians traveled. The drum set, for instance, couldn't just be strapped to the roof of the bus.

She opened it and exited the room again. There was absolutely nothing wrong with walking about the school. She was ignorant of being watched, though she did see Ayato leaning against the wall as she passed. Loner, Info-chan had called him. He would not be in the way while she rushed to protect senpai.

* * *

As though nothing was wrong. He smiled when he saw her disappear from around the next corner. He moved to the door she exited and pushed it casually open. The storage closet. Intrigued, he closed the door and wandered the hall. He would check this room later, to see who she had intended to hide.

* * *

Class came and went, though for most of it, Ayano felt the daze of her mind swallow her interest in the lesson. Whatever it was, she could attain notes about the lecture from any of the students. Perhaps Mina-chan, who had a square head on her shoulders and who wasn't swept up in the romantic madness.

In any case, when it was time for lunch, they were excused to eat in the classroom or eat where they wished. Ayano couldn't waste a moment of it. Kizana made it a point to be seen wherever she was, or rather, whenever she wished. So, the first trial was to separate her from the others, to isolate her.

Perhaps…. Something like…

Anything to smudge her makeup would convince her to retreat to the bathroom. That could be secret and safe. But, because it was the lunch hour, there would be more people gathered there.

There were other rooms that were not used as often. Perhaps it would be safer to lure Kizana to any of those. How to do that without being picked out as the one last seen with her?

Well, she was remarkably vain. This was also something info-chan noted, and it was reinforced by all of her interactions in class. Playing to that ego would be fairly easy. A person who doesn't act need only honestly say that she is needed somewhere specific. Without suspicion of lying, she would simply follow through.

In her thoughts and continuing to process this plan, Ayano moved into the nurse's office. The kind woman was on the phone and looking out of the window to the front courtyard below. As cautiously as she could manage, Ayano crept into the office and glanced across the countertop. A few vials and a syringe.

She took these and excused herself after carefully hiding these things in the sleeves of the longer uniform she chose to protect her against the weather of the day. None the wiser, the nurse did not look around as Ayano stepped out. It was a trick, however, to find an abandoned alcove in the hallway. She slid into a broom closet and checked the vials with the light of her phone. She knew these names from health class. Fortunately, one of the vials would allow for a person to simply be knocked out. Too much of anything, of course, was lethal.

Let's see… about how much did Kizana weigh… Couldn't be much different than her own weight, Ayano concluded. She maneuvered the syringe into the vial and drew out a few units. It didn't look like very much, this crude measurement of tranquilizers. The syringe was drawn back. The lid slid back into place over the needle to protect it. The syringe was hidden in her sleeve again. The vials were similarly hidden in her sleeve.

Now she had everything ready. And according to her phone, she only had fifteen minutes left for the class would gather again. She swallowed and escaped the closet when she heard nothing around her.

Down to where the groups were. Down to the main courtyard, where all were loud and already students were exchanging their precious chocolates. It was painfully easy to spot the crooning peahen.

"Kizana-chan?" Ayano felt her voice speak and she excused her thoughts to focus on the task at hand. Her voice was surprisingly cool, even hopeful. She did want the girl to pay attention. Ayano didn't quite have the reputation that Kizana had, and for now, that was enough to appease Kizana's pride even as she turned and affirmed that she was being spoken to.

"Yes?" The dramatic one seemed mildly annoyed, but she didn't break character quite yet. Politeness still ruled.

Ayano folded her hands together. "I need to ask you something. I have a chocolate to give to an upper-classman, but I need your advice for how to do it."

The stroked ego coaxed a smile on the painted face. Kizana confidently lifted her head. "Oh you do? Who is it?"

Ayano shook her head. "Maybe I could tell you somewhere in private?"

Ayano felt her face warm up a bit too quickly. She pressed her hands to her face and shook her head. Even thinking about being heard was more than embarrassing. She wasn't ready for Senpai to hear about her feelings now!

Kizana seemed to give a wave. "Very well! I will teach you confidence, you poor creature! You're very lucky that I'm in your class."

 _Yes,_ Ayano felt her nerves begin to calm. Kizana agreed to follow her. Soon, very soon, she wouldn't have to worry about this harpy stealing senpai away.

"Maybe the music room?" Ayano's voice suggested as she turned. Kizana fell into step with her, and she waved off the applauds she earned from the drama team for her condescension that came off as deigning the apparent need of this blushing hopeful. Along the way, Kizana went on and on, beginning to talk about various tactics that had been of use for anytime she needed to display love on the stage. It was about making the audience feel something! It was about pouring your heart out and being brave enough to just go out and say what you need to say.

She needed to be brave, of course, and the best way to get results is to be brave. To just do it! Do your best, and though you may fail, you might be remembered fondly forever. Juliet might have died, but she and Romeo were brave enough to first declare their love! Valentine's day was the perfect day to start!

Ayano felt the syringe under her sleeve and pressed against her arm. They moved down the hallway. They approached the music closet.

"Ah… pardon, Kizana-hime… Maybe in here? I think there are people in the music room."

Carried away with her own voice, Kizana assumed the music playing came from instruments the band currently used. She smiled and accepted this slight detour and moved into the closet that Ayano held open. She turned on the light after the door was closed.

"Now, watch me." She turned and set her heel and stance. Her hip was angled upward slightly, and she seemed as though most of her was turned away. "Pretending that this cello is the man."

Her back was then to Ayano. It was too perfect.

She slid her sleeve back while Kizana cleared her throat. Ayano stepped closer and studied the visible neck above the collar of the uniform. Syringe cap off. Puncture. Kizana squeaked and suddenly turned around, tossing the now empty syringe across the room. Kizana's eyes were wide, all thoughts of acting gone as she wheeled around and stumbled away from Ayano. The actress was not standing for very long, though, as she swooned and collapsed.

A slight smile pulled on the corner of Ayano's face as she knelt down to Kizana and began to move her into one of the larger luggage boxes. The syringe was retrieved, capped, and tossed into the box with the vials. The hinge was graciously silent. The latch clicked shut.

"Thank you, Kizana-hime." Ayano was able to push the container to the back corner. Checking out the box would be easy. Kizana was an actress, and it wouldn't be surprising if she went home early. An actress took every opportunity where she could. She could simply have given her chocolate sooner than she declared to keep the element of surprise. It was easy to fabricate this plan for her.

Ayano felt her lungs quake and tremble as her heart rate only just began to calm down. She allowed herself to laugh at the rush and the thrill. She had been so tense! And now she found success! Senpai was safe for another day!

What would she do with the body of the actress? … Hm… she would have to figure that out at home.


End file.
